My Last Love
by RisaSano
Summary: para sorotan kampus mengejar 3 maba yang merupakan uke super yang menjadi maba dikampus itu para sahabat yang terakhirnya menjadi saingan mendapatkan saingan... selain dari dalam mereka juga mendapatkan saingan dari luar.. mampukah para seme mendapatkan cinta mereka pair: ...Naru, ...Gaara, ...Kiba


Pagi yang cerah di hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu membuat para murid yang setelah meluluskan sekolahnya dan melanjutkan ketahap berikutnya. Sekolah baru, guru baru, kelas baru, teman baru dan mungkin... pacar baru... membuat para murid baru dengan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA yang dipelopori makhluk hijau tersebut bersiap-siap berangkat menuju sekolah. Begitu juga dengan 3 sejoli yang bersahabat sejak kecil memasuki langkah menjadi mahasiswa baru di fakultas dan universitas yang sama dan mencari cinta yang diharapkah.

**My Last love**

**Pairs : Secret**

**Rate : Secret**

**Genre: Humour, Hurt/Comfort and Romance**

**Warning! : if you hate BL, yaoi, and etc, you should back but, if you like that please read this weird fanfiction and leave your review to support and helping me to fixing and developing this fanfict... that's all and **

**please enjoy:D **

hari ini adalah awal pertama para Mahasiswa baru atau bahasa gaulnya MaBa menginjakkan kakinya di universitas yang berhasil mereka dapat. Para maba itu saling berkenalan untuk mengakrabkan diri mereka dan berhara bisa sekelas dengan yang mereka kenal beserta cowok atau cewek kece. Hari ini mereka menggunakan pakaian kemeja putih dan celana keper hitam (jadi mengenang masa aku diospek waktu itu deh... hehehehe #readers: gak nanya deh... *author pundung dipojokan*)

Diantara keramaian itu, terdapat 3 pemuda berbeda warna rambut tertawa-tertiwi dan bersenda gurau, walau kalau dilihat hanya dua orang yang bercerita saja, sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya memandangi dan kadang senyum tipis terlukis dibibir kecilnya. Ketiga pemuda tersebut memiliki wajah yang sangat manis, imut dan cantiknya melebihi kaum wanita (gue jadi jealous nih... readers: *geleng-geleng kepala*)

Mereka memang berencana bertemu di depan gerbang sebelum melihat ke arah papan pengumuman melihat kelas mereka. Betapa bahagianya mereka terbebas dari sekolah super ketat dulu ketika di sma.

"nee, ki-chan, gaa-chan... semoga kita dapat sekelas kembali ya..." dengan senyum lima jarinya, pemuda _blonde _bermanik _sapphire_ dan jangan lupa dikedua pipinya terdapat tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing yang menambah kesan _innocent _dan _cute_ secara bersamaan tersebut merangkul bahagia kepada sahabatnya semenjak dia kecil. Pemuda _blonde tersebut bernama _Namikaze Naruto, atau yang biasa dipanggil Naru-chan.

"hmm..." jawab pemuda bersurai merah maroon yang bermanik _sea green _dan dikedua matanya terdapat lingkaran sepertinya kurang tidur dan terdapat tato _ai_ di salah satu matanya yang menambah kesan cool dan manis secara bersamaan. Meskipun jawabannya terkesan cuek, tapi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama terdapat seyum tipis yang terukir di bibir mungilnya. Pemuda tersebut bernama Sabaku no Gaara atau biasa yang dipanggil sahabatnya dengan nama Gaa-chan.

"Tentu saja, Naru-chan! Tidak sabar nih untuk menjadi mahasiswa seutuhnya setelah melewati masa ospek ini! Huft~ semoga aku dapat kenalan dengan senior cewek yang cantik dan seksi kayak dekan kita Tsunade-sama..." kata pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ dengan mata seperti biji kuaci. Disetiap pipinya terdapat tato segitga merah tanpa mengurangi kesan _unique _dan _cute._

Mereka bagaikan bunga – bunga yang sangat indah yang menyejukkan mata bagi yang melihat. Kecantikan dan keimutan mereka melebihi para wanita yang menjadi model _cover magazine _yang berserakan dari local maupun internasional. Para Pria dari yang _straight _sampai mengaku dirinya seme sejati menatap mereka dengan tatapan lapar. Oh sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang paling bahaya. Hahahahaha...

Dari keramaian itu terlihat seorang pemuda persurai putih ke jinggaan menatap sumber keramaian tersebut. Setelah diperhatikan sumber keramaian itu dia mengambil beberapa photo mereka,lalu dia berlari menuju ke arah gedung kampus sebelah kanan. Tepatnya menuju ke ruang music yang tidak dipakai lagi . diketuknya pintu itu

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Setelah tiga kali dia mengetuk pohon itu, terbukalah pintu tersebut. Dari pintu itu muncullah sosok pria jangkun bersurai _orange_ yang menatap datar ke pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

" ada perlu apa?"kata pemuda jangkun bersurai _orange _yang bernama Juugo. Pemuda yang berada dihadapannya menyeringai lebar menampilkan gigi-giginya yang runcing tajam. Pemuda tersebut bernama Hozuki Suigetsu.

"hahaha! _relax dude! I want to report good news!_" kata Suigetsu dengan gaya sok ke bule-bulean.

"apa itu?" Tanya juugo kembali dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah _stoick_nya.

"_himitsu da yo" _kata suigetsu dengan kerlingan matanya dan seringaian lebarnya.

" biarkan dia masuk juugo!" terdengar suara _baritone_ dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Mendengar perintah itu, juugo mengizinkan masuk suigetsu ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat 6 orang pemuda dan 3 orang wanita yang duduk di dalam sofa berwarna _dark blue_.

"aku harap ini bukan informasi yang membuang-buang waktu ,sui" kata pemuda bersurai merah maroon dan berwajah _baby face_ bernama Akasuna no Sasori. Dia berdiri disamping _single Sofa _yang diduduki seorang pemuda bersurai raven melawan gravitasi yang _mendeathglare_ suigetsu dengan sangat tajam_._

"Mendokusai, cepat katakan!" kata pemuda bersurai _dark brown _yang setia memasang wajah ingin tidur yang di setujui dengan anggukan oleh pemuda bersurai sama panjang bagaikan bintang iklan shampoo S*nsl*ck. Dan sisanya hanya diam dan memandang tajam ke arah suigetsu. Merasa tidak nyaman, suigetsu mulai membuka suara untuk memcehkan suasana yang canggung itu.

"ano... tuan-tuan dan nona-nona sekalian aku mau melaporkan bahwa ada 3 bunga yang menjadi mahasiswa baru dikampus ini dan.." suigetsu menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Melihat tingkah suigetsu yang terkesan bertele-tele, seorang pemuda raven bersurai melawan gravitasi atau biasa dibilang _chicken butt_ yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke mengambil gelas yang tergeletak di meja dihadapannya dan melemparnya kearah suigetsu. Untungnya pemuda bergigi hiu itu dapat menghindar sehingga gelas tadi terhempas ke dinding dibelakangnya.

"cepat katakana! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni tingkah bodohmu!" perintah sasuke yang tidak sabaran.

"Sa-sasuke-sama, tahun ini ada 3 mahasiswa baru berwajah sesuai selera anda sekalian... mereka bersurai _blonde, dark brown¸_dan _blood red_... saya punya beberapa photo mengenai mereka, jika anda berkenan untuk melihatnya." Suigetsu mengeluarkan _gadget _Samsung S IV nya dan menyerahkan ke wanita bersurai merah dengan kacamata bertengger di matanya yang bernama Uzumaki Karin yang merupakan salah satu pencari informasi terselubung di group tersebut.

Karin memperhatikan wajah digambarnya dan betapa terkejutnya wajah-wajah yang terdapat di dalam photo itu. Dia mengenal baik siapa saja orang di photo tersebut, tapi dia memilih untuk bungkam dan hanya menyerahkan photo itu kepada sang _leader_ group yanke yang terkenal diantara sekonoha dan suna yang dikenal dengan nama Taka.

Sasuke memandang kearah Karin yang sempat terkejut memandang photo itu. Beruntung Karin bisa mengelak dari pandangan menusuk sang ketua. Gadis-gadis lain yang bersurai merah dan _blonde _yang dikuncir _ponytail_ muda bernama Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino ikut memandang photo itu dengan penasaran. Lalu mereka terkagum-kagum dengan wajah yang begitu manis dan cantik. Mata mereka begitu berbinar-binar memandang photo itu.

Melihat tingkah para gadis itu, para pria termasuk sasuke yang dari tadi memandang Karin menusuk melihat photo tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya mereka memandang nya, Sasuke dan Sasori memandang Pemuda bersurai blonde dengan intens, Neji dan Kimimaru bersusah payah meneguk ludah memandang pemuda bersurai maroon dan Shikamaru dan Shino terbelalak memandang Pemuda bersurai dark brown.

'indah dan sunggu menggoda' pikir mereka secara bersamaan memandang gambar diphoto nya. Sasuke lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memandang _stoick _Juugo, Suigetsu dan ketiga perempuan disana.

"Kalian carin informasi mengenai mereka dan serahkan data-data tersebut mengenai mereka kepada kami, segera!" perintah sasuke dengan mutlak. Dan Cuma dibalas dengan anggukan oleh mereka dan berjalan keluar melakukan misi seme yang kece dadakan itu kembali memandang mereka dengan intens.

'wahai uke ku sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki mu'

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahahaahahhaaha!**

**Ini ff paling abal-abal yang pernah readers baca ya**

**Akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga sebelum melakukan uas**

**Ini ff ke dua saya...**

**Untuk yang pertama (saigo no senso) belum bisa lanjut karena masih dalam proses... :'(**

**Risa mohon reviewnya ya untuk mendukung pembuatan ff ini**

**See ya**

**Perlukah chu~?**


End file.
